Próchno/II/3
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Category:Próchno Po kilku godzinach zbudzono go natarczywym kołataniem we drzwi. Popołudniowe słońce w pokoju powitał Jelsky grymasem i zwlókł się ciężko z łóżka. Nie śpieszył się jednak z otworzeniem drzwi. „Korekta, artykuły, sprawy bieżące" — dudniało mu w uszach natrętnie. — Dajże się ubrać! — krzyknął niecierpliwie. — Siądź sobie pode drzwiami, zdrzemnij się albo zdechnij — co wolisz... Możesz również obejść wszystkich czytelników i powiedzieć, że pan Jelsky prosi uprzejmie o pocałowanie w ucho... No, co powiesz, przedstawicielu najbierniejszej na świecie profesji?... — Jestem posłaniec. — Toż widzę, durniu! — I starszy człowiek jestem — wnuków mam takich... I Polak, panie. Jelsky wyrwał mu niecierpliwie list z ręki. Rozrywając kopertę łagodził po niemiecku: — Rodak pali? Niechże rodak weźmie sobie cygaro — tam, z pudełka. „Szanowny panie" — czytał. — Hm? Zosia Borowska.. Oczywiście!... „czy człowiek, czy potwór..." Mocne! „nikczemna..." Po co ty się nad sobą znęcasz?... „topić..." Rozumie się! — „...źli tu ludzie, źli, źli". — Taak!... „I łez już nie stało". Wierzę! Jelsky marszczył się. — Rodak wziął już cygaro?... No, to niechże rodak idzie sobie precz. I niech wstąpi po drodze do redakcji uprzedzić, że jestem chory i nie przyjdę dziś... Niech powie również, że jestem niespokojny o zdrowie i pomyślność pana redaktora, ponieważ dzisiejszej nocy zjawił mi się w gorączce szatan. Streszczam się: mam katzenjammer życiowy w połączeniu z febrą i bólem głowy; do redakcji nie przyjdę. Żegnam. Posłaniec śmiał się i dławił swym cygarem. Spojrzawszy jednak na bladą, zimną, prawie surową twarz Jelsk’ego spoważniał natychmiast i cofnął się ku drzwiom. — Jeżeli rodak odczuwa potrzebę obełgania tragizmem swych kolei życiowych i wyłudzenia wsparcia, będę nad wieczorem w kawiarni „Muzeum". Niech będzie pochwalony! — rzucił na pożegnanie po polsku. — Na wieki wieków — brzmiała odpowiedź. Posłaniec, biegnąc po trotuarach zwykłym truchtem łazęgi, kiwał siwą głową i mruczał: — Tego musi coś szarpać za one dudy — za nerwy — hę? Ten coś knuje. Coś... coś... we łbie tym warzy. Z gęby diabeł się śmieje, a w oczach śmierć się strachem zżyma. Człowiekowi takiemu nie mów, co pół świata zeszedł, taki ma na to oczy, czego i przez polową lunetę nie dojrzy. Widziało się i to! Bywają tacy ludzie, co z nimi kilka słów zagadasz, a on ci potem z głowy wyjść nie chce. I będzie ci się naprzykrzał pamięci, będzie nękał, będzie ci trapił duszę, jakby o Zdrowaś Maria prosił. — Stary zboczył w poprzecznicę, aby mieć przyjemność kornego zdjęcia czapki przed kościołem. Jelsky tymczasem chmurzył się dalej nad listem. „Dobrzy ludzie..." Hm!... hm!... I tak dalej... „topić..." Da capo!... „Świat się na mnie zwalił". — Przesadne! — „Myślę, że tam na świecie słońce już dziś wcale nie wzeszło..." To jest kapitalne w naiwnej ekspresji!... „Niech panu Pan Bóg..." — i tak dalej... „Ja bo nie umiem..." — Ślady łez na papierze!... „ale na litość Boską, niech pan mną nie pogardza..." Jelsky uderzył się po kolanach. — Kobieta! — krzyknął. — Kobieta! Sacre nom de nom— kobieta! „Sukienki już spakowałam..." Sukienki są w tym wszystkim, jak na mój smak, drobiażdżkiem ogromnie rzewnym — „i czekam spełnienia pańskiej obietnicy..” Co ja jej, do diabła, obiecać mogłem?!... „Piekarza, gdy dzwonił z rana” i tak dalej. — „Boję się wszystkiego — drżę ciągle — Kanarek w klatce już nawet nie śpiewa..." Śpiewa?! Zlitujże się. kanarek wrzeszczy, nie śpiewa. — „...nie śpiewa i ciągle tylko na mnie patrzy. A ja już z tego tylko ustawicznie płakać muszę..." Za dużo wilgoci! — „i plotek także bardzo się boję" Rozumie się!... „Klucz od zatrzasku przesyłam”. Oczywiście! — Signum manu propria: „podła! podła! podła! — Zosia Borowska". — Zosia! — nawet we własnych myślach Zosia! — Taak!.... — Jelsky wypuścił cały zapas tchu z piersi. „A wiesz ty, mały ptaku, że ty byś mogła wziąć każdego, żeby chociaż... choć przed rokiem!"... „Postscriptum". No jakże? — postscriptum być przecie musi. — „Śnił mi się pan Müller całą noc. Czy miał krwotok? I że mnie przeklinał". Tu Jelsky poczerwieniał nagle i zerwał gwałtownie cwi-kier. „Więc i ona go widziała?!" Począł wielkimi krokami chodzić po pokoju. Sięgnął na chwilę po rękopis Mullera, lecz odrzucił go niebawem. „Do diabła — wołał — w tych «nowych blagach» jest coś więcej niż rozkoszny dreszcz dla histeryczek!" I znowu stanął mu przed oczyma pamiętnik Müllera, to niezrozumiałe, niepokojące wpisanie się jego w jakieś wyczucia tego, co się w tej chwili w drugim końcu miasta działo, wreszcie jego własne widzenie potem — jej znowuż list i trwoga... „Czy ja tu czasem nie tylko z Müllerem walczę, nie tylko z nią, nie tylko z sobą? Czy tu czasami nie wkradło się już coś?”... Równocześnie prawie przyniósł kaprys myśli: Habe die Sonne nicht zu lieb... Komm, folgw mir in das dunkle Reich hinab... Chodził po pokoju twardym krokiem, chmurzył się, gestykulował do swych myśli. „Trzeba poprawić inteligencję koniakiem" — zdecydował po chwili. Niebawem mówił już do siebie spokojnie, prawie głośno, rozkoszując się jakby swych myśli swobodą. — Tak, na to wszystko można, a nawet należy patrzeć z olimpijską ignorancją człowieka nauki, ale na to trzeba być profesorem fizjologii oraz radcą dworu. Ja zaś jestem dziennikarzem, więc głos powołania błaga, prosi, żebrze natrętnie, aby puścić na miasto jakąś Katie King w postaci arcydzikiej kaczki. Swojskie gęsi podniosą gwałt, młodzież uniwersytecka się rozentuzjazmuje, literaci ogłoszą bankructwo nauki i — profesor fizjologii będzie się śmiał! Źle mówię: „on" się tylko ponad brodą uśmiechnie, ale za to oni: ci mniejsi, malutcy i wcale niewidoczni roześmieją się po świecie srebrną gamą, nie tyle nad moją kaczką, ile nad głupotą ludzi, którym nie wystarcza katedra uniwersytecka wraz ze wszystkim, co się na niej mieści. Im głuchszy zakątek, tym głębszym basem roześmieje się aptekarz, tym większy tryumf będzie święciła nauka! — I tak oto — filozofował dalej — dusza współczesna skacze jak piłka między twardym kowadłem nauki a lekkim młoteczkiem dziennikarza. I cóż dziwnego, że w takich czasach tryumfuje duch kobiety? One są lekkie i elastyczne. Jelsky tonął w fotelu i ćmił gwałtownie cygaro. Nagle, nie podnosząc głowy: — Ty! — słuchaj, co ja myślę! Rzucił okiem na łóżko Müllera i znów poczerwieniał w jednej chwili. — Nie ma szelmy — uciekł łotr! I przed kim ja będę teraz gadał? przed kim myślał?... „Teraz mogę iść i zagrać w domino z sąsiadem kamienicznikiem... Tak — domino jest głęboką filozofią dla ludzi mających senne sumienia wołów... Moja Zosiu, widzisz, rzecz jest taka, że ja się coś niecoś boję, tylko nie kanarka, lecz diabełka, żeby mnie znowuż nie odwiedził. Nie ciebie mi, Zosiu, potrzeba, ale jakiegoś gmaszyska wiedzy i nauki, abym mógł w cieniu tej piramidy odpocząć choć na chwilę. Potrzeba mi olimpijskiej brody królewskiego profesora i radcy dworu, abym mógł wyśmiać razem z nim tę «nową blagę» i zmiażdżony wiedzą podręczników zasnąć snem fizjologicznie prawidłowym... Nie trzeba mi, Zosiu, klucza od twego zatrzasku, lecz klucza do mych myśli swobodnych, trzeba mi filozofującego opryszka, aby mi skrzydeł użyczył swoich i pomógł przeskoczyć przez... twego kanarka, Zosiu, co już nie śpiewa. Przeskoczyliśmy w życiu tyle przeszkód w steeplechase artystycznym, że nie potkniemy się chyba o ten... sentymencik polski... (Mam go zresztą w mocnym podejrzeniu o niesmaczne reminiscencje powieściowe!)". „Hopp!... — Oj nie!" — Jelsky prężył ramiona. „Przyjacielu! — Müllerze! — Pająku!" I nagle przypomniało mu się: „La sacra visione di te imploro, Beatrice mia!" Gwałtowny wybuch szalonego śmiechu pchnął go na fotel. Rzucał, trząsł i miotał nim ten śmiech, podobnie jak śmiertelny kaszel chorym ciałem jego przyjaciela. Wyszedł z najwyraźniejszym zamiarem pójścia do Borowskiej, po niespełna pół godziny znalazł się niespodzianie na obcych schodach obskurnej kamienicy. Na drzwiach znalazł bilet wizytowy: Jan Kunicki, cand. med. — „ I po co ja tu?!..." — Jelsk’emu chłód po ciele przebiegł. „Po co ja tu?!... Czyżby mną już co innego rządziło niźli wola moja?... Komm, folge mir in das dunkle Reich... A niech się dzieje co chce!" Zadzwonił gwałtownie. U Kunickiego zastał wielki nieład: stosy książek i papierów porozrzucane na ziemi, kufry na środku pokoju, naokół pełno ogarków od cygar i niedopałków po papierosach. Kunicki leżał na otomanie. Podał mu rękę milcząc i wskazał niedbale na krzesło. — Ja do pana właśnie iść chciałem — rzekł spokojnie, prawie sennie. — Pan? — Jelsky musiał się powstrzymać, aby nie wzruszyć ramionami. „Skądże? — myślał — po co? i co za konfidencja nagła?" Nie zdejmując palta, siadł konno na krześle i wsparł głowę na poręczy. Przypatrywał się Kunickiemu uważnie, badawczo, uparcie. — Panie Kunicki, właściwie, co się z panem dzieje?! — Wyjeżdżam — mruknął. — Widzę. Lecz czy nie należałoby wprzódy chociażby spróbować. Jak można pozwalać się tak maltretować życiu? — Nie rozumiem. Czego ja mam próbować? Nie mam nic do zyskania, mogę tylko wszystko stracić. — Ach, tak! — Po części jużem stracił. Mówię szczerze, ponieważ nie znajdowałem nigdy rozkoszy w obełgiwaniu siebie lub ludzi. Widzisz pan, dla człowieka pracy i ładu nie ma nic straszniejszego w życiu nad te... nie wiem, jak powiedzieć... teatralne w życiu efekty. Zaprowadź pan kiedy młodego rzemieślnika, który nigdzie poza swą ulicę nie wychodził, na jakąś czarodziejską feerię; pokaż mu pan rusałki, najady, waligórów, wyrwidębów; przez tydzień będzie chodził jak struty. Własne życie wyda mu się nagle szare, nudne, brudne. — No tak — potakiwał Jelsky. — A co gorsza, własne łydki tak rozpaczliwie, tak beznadziejnie i żałośnie chude, że młody pracownik szydła i dratwy gotów je sobie nadsztukować w spodniach. — Takie rzeczy robią tylko literaci — prostował Kunicki spokojnie. — Idzie o to życie nasze mizerne, o te zbyt silne blaski w bezświetlne godziny codzienności. Każde niespodziane silne i wielkie uczucie jest tym ogniem bengalskim, w którym wszystko nowe i obce wydaje nam się światem z czarodziejskiej bajki, a my sami tak ogromnie nikczemni i pospolici. — Tak — potakiwał Jelsky niedbale. — Ale w panu zanosi się coś na dłuższą prelekcję. Czy (Jelsky oglądał się po pokoju), czy w gospodarstwie nie ma przypadkiem koniaku? (Spostrzegł na oknie butelkę wraz z kieliszkiem i sięgnął po nią.) Zmieniają się coś obyczaje; byłeś pan, o ile wiem, antyalkoholikiem... Koniak — mówił przełykając pierwszy kieliszek — jest napojem mistycznym: nalewką na sumieniach samobójców. Kunicki spojrzał na niego wzgardliwie i zwiesił wargę. — Albo ta pańska wymowa, ten ustawiczny ferment i musowanie wina w głowie. I to mi kiedyś strasznie imponowało. Pamiętasz pan: rozbeczałem się wtedy w kawiarni. Dziś słu-cham ze współczuciem: panu coś bardzo dolegać musi... — Najbardziej pańska nie dość treściwa wymowa. Czuję, że będę panu musiał opowiedzieć coś... coś mniej wesołego i że bodaj na to tylko tutaj zabłądziłem. Krzepię więc ducha i — słucham — tymczasem słucham. Ale Kunicki tkwił widocznie uparcie w pierwszej swej myśli. — Panie Jelsky — rzekł — wyście mi wszyscy wtedy nawet w kawiarni i tynglu strasznie zaimponowali. Artyści!... Oto jest życie... To jest świat! — Miałem, widzisz pan, w duszy ten ogień sztuczny, który was wszystkich oświecał... Dawniej — mówił po krótkim milczeniu — miałem na wszystko jasny, spokojny i trzeźwy sąd; dziś tu, w głowie, pozasuwały mi się jakieś pstre kulisy, pozapalały się jakieś sztuczne, efektowne blaski. Wyobraźnia (ja dawniej nie miałem wyobraźni!) stała się rekwizytornią bohaterskich kostiumów dla błaznów i komediantów. — O! — szarpnął się Jelsky i skoczył z miejsca. Kunicki sięgnął znowuż po papierosa (na podłodze leżały już całe stosy niedopałków), przez dłuższą chwilę milczał, nagle uniósł się na łokciu i patrząc niespokojnie na Jelsky’ego zagadnął: — Co porabia Zosia Borowska? Jelsky odwrócił się od tego spojrzenia. — Nie wiem — mruknął. — Czeka prawdopodobnie na kostium z pańskiej rekwizytorni. — I począł spacerować wielkimi krokami po pokoju, manewrując ostrożnie wśród książek porozrzucanych na ziemi. Kunicki uniósł się jeszcze wyżej na otomanie: nieco przegięty tułów wspierał w ten sposób na wyprężonych w tył ramionach. „Przecież to jest męczennik — pomyślał Jelsky spojrzawszy na jego bladą twarz i ten ruch bezwładny. — Hiob na kupie gnoju!" — Ją zostaw pan na uboczu — prosił tymczasem Kunicki. — Jej nie dotykajmy naszymi językami. Mowa nasza jest nieczysta: plami nam wszystkie uczucia, bryzga kałem na wszystkich ludzi. I czym mi ona zawiniła? co winien kwiat słoneczny, że się niejeden motyl jego nektarem struje? co winien płomień, że niejedna ćma w nim się spali? co winno słońce, że człowiek czasem tak bardzo cierpi? — Bardzo efektowne, choć staromodne kostiumy posiadasz pan w swej rekwizytorni! — Ja bym ją po nogach całował i przepraszał — mówił Kunicki już niemal obłędnie, zapatrzony gdzieś w kąt sufitu — po stopach całował i przepraszał za te uczucia, jakie we mnie wzbudziła. — Jakież to uczucia? Kunicki zdał się namyślać przez chwilę. — Namiętność — rzekł wreszcie z dziwnym spokojem. Dla Jelsky'ego ten gnuśny, pełny umęczenia spokój miał w sobie coś z ohydy; wzdrygnął się: „Tak chyba ślimak w kałuży rozmyśla nad miłością". — Pan jesteś szczery — rzekł. — Chcę spojrzeć na to wszystko jasno, trzeźwo, aż do obrzydliwości, aż do wstrętu. I dlatego czynię sobie tę krzywdę, że mówię głośno przed cynikiem. To pomaga nieraz bardzo. Jestem panu szczerze wdzięczny za wizytę. Sam się do niego wybierałem... Co pan o mnie myśli, o to nie dbam... Widzisz pan, bywają rzemieślnicy, z tych słabowitych, marniejszych, rozmarzonych...; taki, raz zobaczywszy scenę, zamarzy o kulisach i przepadnie wśród bandy cyganów jako najmizerniejsze popychadło. — Et! — szarpnął się niecierpliwie Jelsky. — Zjedz pan obiadek w towarzystwie Lili i przejdzie. Nie ma z czego robić weltschmerzu. Za kulisy pan nie pójdziesz i ta wstrzemięźliwość przyjdzie panu nawet łatwo. — Diabła tam! — krzyknął Kunicki i zarzucił dłonie na czoło. — Diabła tam! Pójść może i nie pójdę, ale ja chcę być takim jak dawniej! Pamiętasz pan tę naszą rozmowę w kawiarni: „Gorycz, obrzydzenie, wstręt!"— oj tak. Ta droga mego życia wydaje mi się teraz taką szarą, pustą i tak nieskończenie zbyteczną. — Borowski — mówił po dłuższej przerwie, zapatrzony gdzieś błędnie — Borowski opowiadał mi raz swoje dzieje. A potem, pamiętam jak dziś: długie i smutne kominy patrzały martwo w dal pustą i niemą. On narzucił się wtedy na mnie. „Widzisz — wołał — dawniej ludzkie namiętności były życia i pracy ramieniem i młotem, dawniej bogowie nie wstydzili się swych namiętności. Dzisiaj są one od biurka i maszyny precz wyklęte i gdzieś głęboko, głęboko pod ziemią zaryte, aby życiu nie przeszkadzały. Ty dzisiaj o nich nic nie wiesz. — Dzisiaj — mówił Borowski — bogów nie ma; ale i bogów namiętność stać by się musiała w potępieniu gnuśną. jadowitą, trawiącą". „Dziś mamy rozsądek” — powiedziałem mu. „Macie rozsądek! — krzyczał. — A jednak słyszysz: oto maszyny do snu legły, a gdzieś w pomrokach kamiennych, w ciszy umęczonych dusz i ciał rozlega się nagle straszny, beznadziejny krzyk! Otwarły się podziemia wasze i cuchną. Zrozumiałeś, kto je otworzył? kto jest bólu waszego krzykiem po nocy? Zrozumiałeś, za co mu ludzie dają łzy swoje? święte i czyste łzy tęsknoty?" — Wtedy powiedziałem: „komediant", dziś wiem, kto jest tym krzykiem po nocy... Jelsky przysłuchiwał się temu z uwagą. — No? — pytał niecierpliwie. — Artysta! — odparł Kunicki z naciskiem. — Wy, wy jedynie potraficie dziś i kochać, i cierpieć. Wy jesteście naszego bólu krzykiem po nocy... My dziś możemy dać tylko — łzy naszej tęsknoty. Kunicki tonął spojrzeniem gdzieś w dali: widać było, że obrazy i słowa wspomnień więżą mu myśl; przeżywał je po raz drugi z głuchym, zawziętym uporem: — Oto w pomrokach kamiennych, w ciszy umęczonych dusz rozlega się nagle straszny krzyk po nocy. Budzi się namiętność, bucha płomień duszy! I gaśnie. Pozostanie — jeden, dwa trupy, i otwiera się nagle przepaść bólu i cierpień. — Co to znaczy?! — krzyknął nagle Jelsky i przystanął tuż nad nim. — Borowski tak mówił. — Aha, tak!... Więc tak Borowski mówił?... Kunicki tymczasem snuł dalej swe nici pajęcze. Ale za dnia przepaść ta już głucha, już zimna, ziejąca tylko dusznym czadem zgniłych wyziewów!... Bo my jesteśmy dniem. A wraz ze świtem odżyły już maszyny i zamarli ludzie. My, ludzie dnia, wzdrygamy się na te wasze nocne, podziemne sprawy. Nasze namiętności są przecież głęboko, głęboko pod ziemią zaryte, aby życiu nie przeszkadzały. Za dnia snują się już tylko rude, ciężkie kłębiska dymów: rozpacz po ziemi chodzi. Długie i smutne kominy fabryczne patrzą martwo w dal pustą i niemą. — W dal pustą i niemą — powtórzył raz jeszcze. — Nas nie stać na siłę uczucia. Ono nam odbiera tę moc i pewność w życiu, jakie daje automatyzm, to oparcie w niedoli i smutku, jakiego łaskawie udziela maszyna i biurko. Jelsky zwiesił głowę. — Tiens! — cmoknął. — To jest Stimmung kapitalny! Czy pan nie pisujesz przypadkiem wierszy? Na Kunickiego uderzył pąs. Jelsky sięgnął machinalnie po jakiś zeszyt na stole, lecz niedługo trzymał go w rękach. Kunicki wydarł mu go sprzed oczu i rzuciwszy się znowuż na otomanę, ciałem przysłaniał ten zeszyt. Jelsky śmiał się szeroko: „Doctor medicinae et chirurgiae! Dobrze dzieje się na świecie! — Zosiu, Zosiu poczciwa, cóżeś ty zamętu wokół narobiła!" Kunickiemu drżały wargi. — Czyś pan myślał kiedy — mówił szybko, aby zagadać niemiłe dlań zajście i odwrócić myśl Jelsky'ego w drugą stronę — czyś pan się nie zastanawiał nad tym, do jakiego absurdu doprowadzi nas kiedyś praca. Cha!-cha! „praca rozkoszą!” „praca obowiązkiem!" „praca świętością!" — a jej sakramentem podział! — podział pracy w nieskończoność! — Panie, czym nie myślał! — Jelsky zakrzątnął się nagle wesoło i zacierał ręce. — Gotuję zbiorek kaligraficzno-umoralniających wzorków dla młodzieży. Znajdziesz tam pan między innymi następujące sentencje: „Podział pracy ogłupia uszlachetniająco, miłość ojczyzny to sumienność w swym dziale pracy. — Czas to pieniądz, moralność zmienia się wraz z czasem. — Jedno marzenie więcej, jeden grosik mniej. — Ora et labora, przyjdzie patriota, co z tego skorzysta. — Cierpliwość i praca jednych uszlachetnia, a drugich wzbogaca"... Mam i drugi zbiorek, tak zwany „filantropijny", dla poprawy charakteru zgrzybiałych bankierów; po¬siadam i trzeci, „savoir-vivre'owy", dla młodych artystów poszukujących mecenasów. Panie Kunicki, czego ja nie mam w tece?... Tymczasem w tej tece to wszystko spoczywa! — Jelsky plusnął dłonią w czoło. A potem obejmując Kunickiego wpół: — Jak Boga kocham, panie Kunicki, przy panu myśli się równie dobrze, jak przy Müllerze. Mnie aby tylko ruch myśli pod czyjąś czaszką odczuć! Jestem jak ten koń wyścigowy: póki w stajni, póty drzemie; niech ptaka zobaczy — już ścigać się gotów. Dlatego też pasjami lubię kobiety! Kunicki próbował się uśmiechnąć, ale niebawem machnął ręką. Chmurzył się póty, póki myśli swojej nie znalazł, po czym rozjaśniła mu się nieco twarz. — Widzisz pan, ten podział pracy tak człowieka stoma łańcuchami do miejsca i czasu kiedyś przykuje, że gdziekolwiek się ruszy, natrafi na zimny metal maszyny, każde jego spojrzenie w dal przysłonią kłębiska dymów. Tylko długie i smutne kominy fabryczne będą patrzały martwo w dal — w dal pustą i niemą. — I czy pan o tym pisze poezje? To może być wprost kapitalne. — I będą te kominy widziały w dali jakieś złowróżbne znaki, Bożego gniewu ciche ostrzeżenia, jakieś dymne Mane Tekel Fares zawisłe ponad światem. Ale kominy nikomu tej tajemnicy nie zdradzą: ludzie mali, nikli, gdzieś tam wśród trybów maszyn na dole zagubieni nic o tym wiedzieć nie będą... Sztuka? Wtedy tym namiętniej ludzie do sztuki wyciągać będą ramiona, bo życia już wcale wówczas nie będzie! A wy, co ją tworzycie, wy życiem głodni i na jałowej pustyni za życiem zrozpaczeni, wy z krzyków nocy sztukę robić będziecie chcieli. Ale wasza sztuka na was samych się zemści, zaszczepi wam ten obłęd, którym się już dziś bawicie — zaszczepi wam Furor aphrodisiaca!... Jelsky zerwał z siebie palto, cisnął je gdzieś w kąt i przysiadł się do Kunickiego. — Pan masz talent! — krzyknął. — Jak Boga kocham! Rękopis proszę. Przetłumaczy się. W gazecie się umieści. Reklamę się zrobi. Z góry wiem, że tam jest talent. I niech się pan nie rumieni. To się zdarza w najlepszych rodzinach. — („Zosiu, Zosiu poczciwa, cóżeś ty zamętu w świecie twórczości narobiła!") Pańskie rzeczy, czuję to, muszą być wprost wizyjne. Tam było coś: „pozostanie jeden, dwa trupy i otworzy się przepaść bólu i cierpień". Panie, to jest wróżba wprost, jasnowidzenie!... Trans w sztuce sprowadzi się kiedyś wprost do somnambulizmu, gadania nie ma!... Ale! —ja pierwszy raz spojrzałem właściwie na pańską twarz. Pan masz kapitalnie mocno narysowaną głowę. Sprowadzi się tu malarza. Niech prosi, aby mógł portret zrobić... Panie Kunicki, pójdziemy się upić dzisiaj — co? Wiesz pan co? — pójdziemy do tynglu — Yvetta daje drugi koncert. (Jelsky potrząsał prawicą Kunickiego.) My się zaprzyjaźnimy, panie Kunicki! Medycynę pan, oczywiście, rzucasz, bo to jest przecie do cholery! Sztuka to jest wielka rzecz. Nie ma, nie ma nic innego na świecie! Kunicki patrzył na niego spode łba niedbale, otwierał szeroko oczy i ćmił papierosa. W oczach Jelsky'ego rozdarł zeszyt na dwoje i tuż spod jego rąk cisnął kajet w kominek, gdzie tliły się jeszcze jakieś listy i papiery. Jelsky zdążył go pochwycić za poły, przyciągnąć do siebie i powalić na otomanę. Sam zaś przypadł na kolanach do kominka. W tejże chwili buchnął płomień tak silnie, że Jelsky rzucił głowę w tył i zerwał się z kolan. — Idiota i szubrawiec! — krzyknął w pasji. I narzucając na ramiona palto, szarpał je i wołał gorączkowo: — Można filistrów orzynac co się da, długów nie płacić, dziewczyny gwałcić, przyjaciół oszukiwać, żony cudze uwodzić, ale takiego chamstwa, jak Boga kocham, nie popełniłem nigdy. Na to trzeba być chamem z urodzenia i karierowiczem z odziedziczonych skłonności! Trzeba być łykiem z krwi i szpiku, niedołęgą, który zamiast brać, czego nie dają, filozofuje o miłości i boi się jej! Kunicki podniósł się ciężko i niechętnie. — Przede wszystkim pan wzbudzasz tylko współczucie tym doszukiwaniem się genialności — w innych. Mnie tego ćwieka losy oszczędziły; wiem, że tamto jest w każdym razie mniej warte od pańskich nadziei... A co się tyczy pańskich grubiaństw, to nie chcę iść za kulisy życia! Nie chcę dać się omamić teatralnym efektom! Ja muszę się zmóc i zostać tym, czym być zamierzałem: człowiekiem pożytecznym! Zrozumiano? „E, to jest idiota!" — zdecydował Jelsky w myślach i nie raczył nawet odpowiedzieć. I nagle przypomniały mu się te głuche, nieświadome zamiary, ten ponury nakaz, co go tu na ślepo przywiódł Rzekł tedy bez żadnych wstępów, rozkoszując się już tylko bólem, jaki sprawi temu „idiocie". — Borowski uciekł i zostawił żonę na bruku. Na Kunickiego podziałało to rzeczywiście mocno: otworzył usta jakby do okrzyku, ramiona mu zwisły, w przestraszone jakby oczy parły łzy. — Prawdę mówisz?! — wymozolił z siebie. Jelsky wyjął flegmatycznie z pugilaresu list pozostawiony przez Borowskiego i wcisnął mu go do drżącej dłoni. Kunicki przebiegł oczyma tę kartkę, cofnął się do kanapy i zwijał się, wtulał tam w kącie: ściągał się jak ślimak w skorupę. Nie słyszał nawet konceptów, jakie mu Jelsky gradem na głowę cisnął. Ten szarpnął go wreszcie za ramiona. — No — panie Kunicki? Podniósł na niego jakieś uparte, ponure wejrzenie, to patrzał uważnie, to gubił go jakby sprzed oczu i spozierał obłędnie. Wreszcie zaprzeczył powoli głową i oddał mu kartkę. — Panie Kunicki — nie? — Nie, panie Jelsky. Nie! — Bój się, człowieku, Boga — dlaczego? — Tłumaczyłem długo — myślałem, żeś pojął... Ja boję się jej po prostu jak ognia!... Ja już się zacząłem wykolejać w życiu... Te uczucia dla kobiet, choćby najszlachetniej pojęte, niszczą nas teraz i gubią bezlitośnie. Ja to nie z siebie: patrzę w świat i widzę, co się wokół dzieje. Albo sczeznę, albo uczynię się takim jak wy... Ja nie chcę być takim jak wy! Ja mam obowiązki rodzinne i do społecznych obowiązków się poczuwam. (Szarpał się i krzątał koło kieszeni tużurka i łzy wystąpiły mu do oczu.) Oto co matka moja pisze... Przeczytam, co matka moja pisze: „Na miłość Boską, miej ty litość nad samym sobą i uciekaj od tej kobiety, jeśli zapomnieć o niej nie możesz. Uciekaj tym prędzej, im bardziej byłaby ci skłonną"... — Rozpłaczże się pan teraz nad sobą! — A ja pana odszukać chciałem i o pomoc, jak przyjaciela, prosić. Chciałem, żebyś pan, jak wówczas w kawiarni, wytruł wypalił to ze mnie bodaj cynizmem. O! bo ja ciągle, dniem i nocą, o niej tylko myślę, gorączką wyobraźni tylko żyję i tworami tej chorej wyobraźni odpoczywam — tam w tych spalonych zeszytach. I wiem, że to jest zło, i rozumiem je przecie. Jak po nici doszedłem wyobraźnią aż na ten kraniec przepaści, gdzie życie w kłębach dymu i tyranii pracy ginie; gdzie szał głodnej wyobraźni się zaczyna. Rozumiesz przecie! A mimo to, gdym dziś tam przed oknem stanął, ta myśl zbiegła do głowy: jeden ruch, jeden skok: dom wysoki, bruki twarde... Skoroś zrozumiał, że życie twoje tak mało będzie warte... — I nie poszedłeś pan do niej?! — krzyknął mu nad uchem Jelsky. — Nie... Ja pana szukać zamierzałem i prosić bodaj o taką rozmowę jak wówczas, bodajby o... — Cynizm?... Jelsky'emu opadły sprzed oczu binokle. Podchwycił je w powietrzu i począł czyścić machinalnie. Twarz pozbawiona cwikiera postarzała się jakby w jednej chwili i powiędła, potworzyły się na niej zmarszczki, wystąpiły rysy; krótkowzroczne oczy mrużyć się poczęły pod światło. W wyrazie całym wystąpiło gnuśne piętno zużycia. — Chcesz, młody entuzjasto, wiedzieć coś o wdziękach Zosi Borowskiej. Intymniejszych. Hę? Wie się coś niecoś... Widzisz pan, ja tu do niego trafiam wcale nie najszlachetniejszą drogą. I czemu pan dęba stajesz? Czemu mi pan do oczu skaczesz? Wszak to ja z życzliwości dla pańskiej kariery. I Jelsky prysnął mu śmiechem w twarz. Kołnierz palta nastawił, cylinder na tył głowy zarzucił; wtłoczywszy do kieszeni ręce z gałką laski, wpatrywał się w niego wyzywająco. — Satysfakcji odmawiam, ponieważ mówię na żądanie... A ja myślałem, że to u nas tylko wszystko gnije. Pokazuje się, że i na przeciwnym biegunie rosną ładne kwiatki. A, chwalę sobie widowisko! — nadzwyczajny! wspaniały egzemplarz solidnego człowieka. Więc miałem rację: cor ranae! Kunicki zerwał się na nogi, jakby z zamiarem spoliczkowania Jelsky'ego. Ten zasłonił się szybko krzesłem i energicznym ruchem sięgnął do tylnej kieszeni. Postał krótką chwilę. Na korytarzu zatrzymał się wszakże raz jeszcze. W tejże chwili usłyszał za drzwiami jakieś osunięcie się czy upadek i nagłe zerwanie się spazmatycznego płaczu, jakiś rozpaczny szloch bezradnego dziecka. — Ecce vir — pomyślał Jelsky. Biaława, w brudnym pyle nurzająca się mgła wysiąkła jakby z szarych murów i zawaliła ulicę. Sylwetki przechodniów, koni i powozów otaczały się białym oparem, czerniały i krzepły, zda się, w sennej ociężałości. Bruki zionęły zatęchłym, zgniłym oddechem. Wlokła się mokra gnuśność przez ulice, dziwnie jakoś wydłużone w tej mrocznej perspektywie. Jelsky zgubił jakby w tej mgle swe chęci i zamiary: nie wiedział, dokąd i po co idzie. Gdzieś tylko na dnie każdej myśli nieokreślony lęk czy też niepokój przed tym, co się niechybnie zbliża. Już chciał wstąpić do najbliższej kawiarni, gdy go ktoś pod ramię schwycił i do siebie przytulał. — Chodzę ja, panie Jelsky, po mieście, jak ten pies łazęga, co pod murkiem przystanie, powącha, widzi, że nie tu, i idzie dalej, sam nie wie, dokąd. Nie siedzi mi się tu coś u was. Nocą w gorączce tylko by malował i malował: hej, jakie obrazy! Wstaniesz do sztalug: pędzle z rąk same precz wyłażą. Swoje jakby zgubił, cudzego jakby nie wiedział, gdzie szukać... Chodzę i patrzę (coś na kobiety bardzo patrzę!), a od tego patrzenia tylko wary na mnie biją. Tfu! — Z nudów zaszedł i do Borowskiej. Trzy razy był. Wreszcie sami otworzyli. Powiedzieli, że nie przyjmują, i szliop! drzwi przed nosem. Ależ ładna, oj ładna!... A smutek taki i łagodność od niej idzie, jak od zorzy na wieczór. Uch, ładna, bo ładnaż ona! — krzyczał i wymachiwał rękoma. Jelsky był zły: — I czego pan się rzucasz jak diabeł w worku? — Taką naturę Bóg już dał — odparł urażony. — Pan zawsze spokojny jak Chińczyk... Ot, pana to ja nie lubię — ulżył natychmiast swemu sercu. — Zawsze elegancki, jakby spod klosza wyjął. Dmuchać mam ja ochotę na pana... Wiesz pan, gdyby — niech Bóg uchowa! — między nami co wyszło — ja bym bił. Jak Boga kocham. I za nic: ot, za cwikier, za cylinder, za bródkę w klinek, za oczy... A oczki to u pana za szkiełkami chytre! chytre! chytre!... No, nie! nie! — łagodził i śmiał się serdecznie, głaszcząc go po ramieniu. — Ja przecie nie myślę bić. Tak ot głupstwa gadam, duszę odwodzę. Bo ja na wszystko u was zły. Co usłyszę, na co spojrzę, wszystko mi kosteczką w gardle staje. Biłbym — ot co! Choć potem wszystkich profesorów i chirurgów wołaj. „Jakże my tu człowieka naprawić mamy, kiedy tu u niego nie wszystkie kosteczki na lico. Widać, ze tu ktoś w żalu serdecznym je po wytrząsał". — Nie radzę, panie Pawluk, nie radzę tutaj tak duszy leczyć. Myśmy już o trzysta lat od tego oddaleni. (Wyjął z kieszeni rewolwer i podsunął mu go pod oczy.) — Nie! nie! — śmiał się i naśladował jego głaskanie po ramieniu. — Ja nic złego przecie — wąchać tylko daję. Rozumu uczę. — Widzisz jaki! I za to nie cierpię. Wszystkich ja nienawidzę. (Chmurzył się, szarpał, wreszcie znów się go za ramię uczepił.) Panie Jelsky, po co pan taki? — Jaki? — Ja sam nie wiem!... Zdawałoby się, że człowiek dobry, sierdieczny — a w oczach coś siedzi takiego... Źle, panie Jelsky, źle!... Ja czuję, że panu bardzo źle na świecie. — Odczepże się pan! — Pan się ubrał, żeby wyglądać jak ten Niemiec, jak drugi Niemiec, jak trzeci Niemiec... Ubierz się, jak chcesz — wszystko jedno, skóry nie zmienisz. A skórę u pana to ja inną czuję. Jelsky poklepał go po ramieniu. — No, dobrze, dobrze. — Ja mądrzejszy od pana, klepać nie ma za co. — Mądrzejszy — rzekł Jelsky poważnie. — Wisz! Jelsky patrzył tymczasem na niego uważnie, jakby coś w myśli układał. — Ale zostaw mi pan adres, przyda mi się niebawem. — Do akademii pisz, kiedy chcesz, choć ja tam rzadko, rzadko! Podał mu niedbale rękę, w oczy zaś patrzył uważnie. — Ach, panie Jelsky, ja się boję, żeby między nami co nie wyszło. Jelsky śmiał się nerwowo. — No, idź pan już, idź, gdzie trzeba — Taż idę, choć nigdzie nie trzeba. Smutno coś u mnie, panie Jelsky — aj smutno! I kiwając wciąż głową, zanurzył się we mgle. — Taki przecie i zabić potrafi — pomyślał Jelsky. Ta dotykalna prawie mgła jest obrzydliwie śliska i ciepła, ma się wrażenie piwnicznej pralni; czuć niemal wstrętny zapach mokrych ścierek. Ludzie podnoszą kołnierze, krzywią się, charczą i spluwają co krok. Gumowe czarne płaszcze nawijają się co chwila, lśnią jak szkło i przynoszą ze sobą smród kauczuku. Na brukach ślisko. Odbicie własnych nóg pod wilgotnym trotuarem odbiera pewność ruchów i sprowadza niecierpliwą w nich ostrożność. Ludzie burczą na siebie, spoglądają chmurnie, odpowiadają opryskliwie. Tu i owdzie zapala się przedwczesna latarnia, z bliska rdzawożółta, z daleka jakby czarna plama, otoczona jasną mętną obwódką; wokół latarni strzelają we mgle dziwne tęczowe aureole. Cisza robi się na ulicach, dzwonki i sygnały dudnią głucho. Gdy Jelsky wchodził na ulicę, przy której mieszkała Borowska, otarł się niemal ramię w ramię o Kunickiego. Skrzywił się i splunął. Potem zdawało mu się, że spostrzega opodal Pawluka, jak wyskakuje z tramwaju. Wreszcie gdzieś z dala zamajaczyła mu dziwna sylwetka niby ptaka wielkiego. „Müller w pelerynie" — pomyślał. Mgła snuła się teraz przez ulicę, błąkała się po zaułkach. Czuć było tchnienie wiatru, ciepłe, ożywcze. Gdzieś w głębi dał się słyszeć krótki, ostry pomruk; potem drugi i trzeci, niby sygnały tajemne. Jelsky'emu przesunęło się coś czarnego pod nogami. Niebawem usłyszał ostry, ochrypły i przeraźliwy syk; darcie się gardłowe, ochrypłe, rozpaczne. — Koty krzyczały po murach. A mgła snuła się coraz prędzej, kłębiła się jak dym. odrywała się od ziemi jak białe całuny na oparzeliskach o świcie. Jelsky spojrzał w górę. Jasno już było w oknie Borowskiej. Wielka świetlana aureola strzelała tęczowymi promieniami we mgle. Zatrzymał się w bramie i spojrzał przed siebie. I zdawało mu się, że widzi po drugiej stronie, w pewnej od siebie odległości, trzy czarne, znieruchomiałe, jakby w jeden punkt wpatrzone sylwetki. I znów ten syk obmierzły! Szedł wiatr świeży i miękki, niosący mokrą woń świeżo zoranej ziemi. — A no, wiosna! — mruknął Jelsky. Skrzywił się, splunął i wstąpił na schody wiodące do Borowskiej. Bawił niedługo. W niespełna pół godziny uchyliły się drzwi wchodowe. Jelsky wysunął się na schody i szeptał coś niecierpliwie do wnętrza. „Trudno, ja nie mogę mieć zawsze jednakich myśli!... Zajęcia są! Mężczyzna jest nieco odmienny od was kobiet... Trzeba się przemóc... I czego ty się właściwie boisz?... Przyślę tu kogo... I w tym ubraniu!... Białą koszulę widać po ciemku. Okno jest naprzeciw... Zaziębić się łatwo". Zatrzasnął drzwi i stłumił tym czyjś płacz. Zaledwo krok postąpił, potknął się o coś na słomiance. Podniósł jakiś pęk z ziemi i zniósł o pół piętra niżej, do światła. W ręku trzymał zdeptaną i obłoconą przed chwilą garść białych lilii... I w tejże chwili zdało mu się, że tam wyżej, pod tym oknem, na które zwracał jej uwagę, ktoś jęknął i osunął się głucho na schody. Jelsky rzucił kwiaty jak oparzony i wyskoczył na ulicę... „Ratuj ty siebie — krzyknęło coś w nim. — Rób coś, opanuj się wolą!... Już ciebie ze wszystkich stron opadają upiory". A myślom przypomniało się natrętnie: Komm, folge mir in das dunkle Reich hinab!